


The Gathering at Swansong

by PoisonousTouch



Series: Evelyne's Saga [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Goblins, High Fantasy, Nobility, Party, mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousTouch/pseuds/PoisonousTouch
Summary: A party is taking place at Swansong, the mansion of the Valentia family. Angered by the man who took her place as her father's apprentice, Evelyne decides to ask her father why he took him under his wing.
Series: Evelyne's Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740829
Kudos: 2





	The Gathering at Swansong

It was the middle of summer and the night was still young, in Swiftrive. A party had just started in Swansong, the ancestral mansion of the Valentia family. It was a common occurrence for the noble families of Varendel to invite each other to gatherings, as a boast of their influence and wealth, but also as a way to mingle with each other and get together with friends, associates and rivals alike. There didn't need for any kind of celebration for one of those to take place, the prospect of carousing was enough of a reason for some, whereas others saw that as an opportunity to build connections.

The city of Swiftrive was positioned well, built around the Shinestream river and its giant crystals, with buildings of coloured bricks and flat tile roofs. The large, deep riverbed allowed for ships to pass through the city and either travel toward the North of Varendel, or follow the stream to the ocean and join the coast. Thanks to the river and the fertile soils around, Swiftrive was a prosperous city. And it showed in the architecture, with a great attention to details making the city visually pleasant for its citizens, while the tall walls around it protected Swiftrive from the dangers outside.

And a prosper city leads to prosper nobles. The parties thrown by the Swiftrivan nobility were reputed to be some of the most memorable of Varendel. When an invitation from Swiftrive arrived to their attention, families eagerly prepared for a trip to the fluvial city.

The Valentia mansion was built on the northern side of the river, surrounded by an impressive garden delimited by wrought iron fences. From the gates, a paved path large enough to let two stage-coaches pass and surrounded by sculpted shrubs lead to the front porch of the mansion. On both of it was an impressive statue of a swan with its wings spread wide open, facing toward the gates of the property. Colourful will-o-wisps were dancing around the garden, making for a wonderful sight up to the mansion.

And Swansong itself was not to be outdone by the garden. The massive home of the Valentia family stood proudly in the middle of the estate, built of white stone blocks with a roof of azure tiles. The opulent building was decorated with pilasters, surrounding the windows and at each corner of the mansion. It was two stories tall, and big enough to house both the Valentias and their guests, as well as the many servants they employed.

A mansion that usually seemed quite empty, to Evelyne. She and her father were the only two remaining members of the Valentia family, Zephirin having spent most of his life busy with both the family business and politics. With no siblings and no wife, the patriarch ended up last of his name and house Valentia would have disappeared with him if he hadn't adopted Evelyne.

Tonight however, the mansion was full of visitors coming from all over Varendel, both from the north and the south. Every guest was clad in their most impressive attire, infused with magic to give them arcane aspects. A dress with the shine of the night sky here, a vest as fiery as a dragon's flame there, the outfits were quite a different sight from what they were during the Orschen celebration, a few weeks back.

Everyone was gathered in Swansong's ballroom, at the back of the mansion. It was accessible by going through the great hall and going down a set of stairs, leading to the vast, marble-floored room. With its white walls and large windows leading to the rear balcony, it had the perfect decor to impress guests.

On the sides of the ballroom were disposed a few richly decorated tables, at which the guests could sit, eat and discuss, whilst the middle of the dancefloor was decorated with a swan statue made of ice, around which wisps of seven colours were flying around. And a band of musicians was positioned between the two sets of stairs leading to the room, playing classical tunes. Positioned here and there, a few guards kept watch over the party, as such a large gathering could attract some ill-intended individuals.

Evelyne was wandering around the party, walking aimlessly as she watched the guests. Around her, people were dancing, socializing and overall having a merry time. But as always, she was kept away from the general banter. It didn't matter if her family was hosting all of this, at best was she just one of the most noticeable individuals of the party.

Her father was in the great hall, welcoming guests and having fun of his own with his friends. So, just as always, the goblin noble would be all alone for the entirety of the evening. Her options limited, she simply decided to look around and appreciate the more delicate aspects of the venue. Sure, it was her own home, but couldn't she enjoy a bit of pride from how beautiful it was ? No one could prevent her from doing so.

Lost in her thoughts, Evelyne was a bit surprised when she heard a masculine voice calling from behind her. « -Good evening, Evelyne ! » the man said with a playful tone. « Your father sure knows how to make the mansion beautiful for your family receptions ! » The goblin noble recognized that voice, and was right as to whom it was when she turned around.

Thaddeus Vanhart. A young man a few years older than Evelyne, born in Narka. He would have just been another unremarkable minor noble, if Zephirin didn't take him as an apprentice as a favour to the Vanhart family, years ago. For that reason, the goblin knew him better than she would have liked.

Evelyne observed Thaddeus' outfit for a few moments. He was wearing a deep blue tunic under an elegant white coat, on which ran a pattern of blue vines that seemed to move and coil with each of his movements. His pants were black. The goblin stopped her eyes on the man's face, with his short platinum hair and big smile.

« -Greeting, Thaddeus. » Evelyne replied, looking him in the eyes. « I am pleased to hear that you are enjoying the decor. Although I did not expect to see you arrive so early... » As it was the case with Amelia, the small noble didn't like Thaddeus all that much. Partly because of jealousy, as the man was taught by her father and she wasn't. Evelyne learned from private tutors instead of learning her trade directly from him. Tradition and this accursed favour meant Zephirin could only teach one person, and it wasn't even his own daughter.

« -Oh, house Vanhart was already in Swiftrive when we received the invitation. We had some business to attend to with house Garne, and my mother decided to stay for a little while longer. Swiftrive is such a beautiful city during this time of year ! » explained Thaddeus, gazing upon the ballroom.

« -I see... » nodded Evelyne, looking at the room in turn. Those few sentences meant that she was bound to see the young man more than usual... Delightful.

Thaddeus then stared at the goblin for a few seconds, detailing her outfit as she had done to him. Evelyne was wearing a beautiful long turquoise silk dress with short sleeves. The lower part of the dress almost touched the ground and around her waist were two feathery wings as decoration, enchanted to spread at Evelyne's will. Her hair were styled in a tight bun and on her head was a small silver tiara.

« -Say, you are looking quite good, tonight ! » complimented Thaddeus, holding his arm out to the goblin. « While I'm waiting for someone to arrive, would you want to get a drink with me ? »

Evelyne looked at the young man's arm, with a neutral expression. « -... Very well. » she replied, hading toward the dining area while ignoring Thaddeus' arm. The man rolled his eyes, before turning heels and just followed her, walking next to the goblin.

Toward the center of the area, a vast assortment of drinks, fruits and appetizers was put on some of the decorated tables, meant as a buffet. Crystal glasses were put on one of them, ready to be picked up by the guests to be filled with the drink of their choice. Another table was even dedicated to an entire tippleflower, a huge potted plant with a thick stem on top of which was a large, glowing white flower on the sides of which were hanging hand-sized floral pods containing alcohol. The guests could simply crack one and let the alcoholic nectar contained within flow into their glass.

Evelyne and Thaddeus both grabbed one, before heading toward the alcohol. The goblin was more interested in the bottled wine, whereas the young man wanted to taste the tippleflower nectar. Grabbing the pod and cracking it, while Evelyne's glass was filled by one of the servants.

Soon enough, the two sat down at one of the free tables, in silence at first. It took a few seconds before one of them broke the silence. « -Have you been enjoying yourself, so far ? » asked Thaddeus, bringing his glass to his lips.

Meanwhile, Evelyne simply looked toward the center of the ballroom, both at the statue and the guests dancing around it. « -As much as I could... » she replied, barely paying attention to her interlocutor.

« -Well, at least you're having SOME fun. » shrugged the young man, putting his glass back on the table. He was trying his best to start a conversation with the daughter of his tutor, but as always, it was as difficult as it could be.

Evelyne, however, wasn't interested in Thaddeus at all. He tried to discuss rumours he heard about other nobles, tried to humour her. But the goblin noble was more intrigued by whoever was dancing around the statue.

The first thing drawing her attention was prince Nethiel of Zerdia and princess Ferin of Rymline in each other's arms. For as far as Evelyne could remember, these two had always been very close. She just didn't know their affection for each other had become more entirely.

A few minutes passed, with Thaddeus speaking on his own more than anything else. The young man had tried to start some banter with the goblin as much as he could, but he had to admit, he simply couldn't do it. « -I see that you are not feeling very talkative, tonight... » He sighed, not really understanding why Evelyne wouldn't even have the politeness to look at him.

The sentence did, however, manage to grab Evelyne's attention. The goblin turned to the man, her expression as neutral as it was at first. « -Accept my apologies, Thaddeus. » she started. « But as wide a variety of matters you might want to discuss, the best you could achieve is to demonstrate how bland of an interlocutor you actually are. »

Thaddeus chuckled. Evelyne sure loved her long, drawn-out formulations to insult people politely. The goblin grabbed her glass, holding it up to her lips to take a sip. « -Well... If you are not interested in what I could tell you, perhaps I could interest you in something else. I know you're not really one for long discussions and all that... Well then ! You should like what I have to offer a little bit more, I hope ! »

The small noble looked up at Thaddeus, wary. « -And what kind of activity could you possibly be offering ? »

« -Well, I have heard some rumours, recently... » he started. Hearing that, Evelyne immediately frowned, thinking that the young man would start talking about what happened at the Orschen celebration. « Do you remember the Royle daughter, Wilba ? I've heard rumours that she's quite the charmer... »

The goblin noble seemed to relax a bit. At least, it wasn't about her... But she had heard the gossips, indeed. And saying that Wilba Royle was a charmer was quite an euphemism. Sleeping with her was as simple as finding water in the sea, if the rumours were true. « -I have indeed heard things about the Royle daughter... But I fail to see what you are trying to get to. »

Thaddeus stretched his arms a bit, before replying. « -Well, I've heard that you and her seem to have spent quite some time together, so I was thinking that you, her and I- » His sentence was cut short by Evelyne throwing the content of her glass at Thaddeus in outrage. Surprised, he promptly got up as alcohol stained his white coat and ran down his face. « Hey ! Evelyne, why would you do that ?! »

And this was the second reason Evelyne couldn't stand Thaddeus. How could he insult her in the sort and at the same time, believe he could just ask such a thing of her ? Evelyne got up in turn, furious. « -Good evening, Thaddeus. » she coldly said. And on these words, the goblin departed, under the young man's shocked stare.

Needing some fresh air to calm down, Evelyne went out of the ballroom and onto the rear balcony. It wasn't opened for the festivities and thus, the only light the goblin had was the one coming from the ballroom. She could still hear the music and people inside, but not enough to care about it.

From here, she had a nice view of the back part of the property. It wasn't decorated as the rest of the mansion for the festivities, since the area wasn't supposed to be open to the public for tonight. But it didn't matter to Evelyne. She walked to the stone railing of the balcony, getting on the tip of her toes in order to look at the gardens in obscurity.

A pleasant light breeze was blowing, and it felt quite good to the goblin. She took a deep breath, still unable to believe that Thaddeus could ask her such a thing with such nonchalance. Evelyne gazed at the huge crystalline spire in the middle of the garden. Quite a few of those were scattered around the city, since it was built around these structures. But the Valentia had one in the middle of their garden, pointing to the stars and radiating a nice, golden glow. Quite a pretty sight, under the night sky.

Staring at the crystal, Evelyne started to wonder what kind of circumstances had led to her father keeping Thaddeus as his apprentice. Was that favour so important to the old man ? The goblin simply couldn't fathom it.

« -Enjoying some fresh air ? » Evelyne heard a masculine voice, as well as steps coming toward her. Intrigued, the goblin looked to her side, wondering who could be out with her, and saw the last person she would have expected.

Anton Hibald Cartenne, the king of Zerdia himself. A man of a certain age, father of Nethiel and his sister Judith, although she didn't come along to the party. Anton had short, well-styled black hair, and a well-trimmed mustache. On his head were two short horns, the most recognizable part about the Cartenne family. He was wearing quite a simple outfit, compared to the other guests. Dressed with a white jacket with black ruffles around the collar and the sleeves, as well as white pants. « -Greetings, Evelyne. » added the man.

Evelyne bowed properly to salute the monarch. « -Greetings, your majesty. » she replied. « After some... Unsavoury banter, I needed to take a small break from the festivities. » The goblin sighed, before turning back to the garden to look at the crystal again.

« -Evelyne, I think I already told you not to call me majesty. And from what I saw, I could tell that you seemed quite angry at someone. » nodded the older man, leaning in turn on the railing to observe the crystalline structure.

« -My apologies... You are aware I have trouble calling you by your first name. » sighed Evelyne, not answering the question right away. Anton was one of the few individuals the goblin could tolerate, mostly because the king of Zerdia cared not for her race. The conversations she had with the monarch were always quite nice, and had she been able to meet with Anton more often, he would most likely have been considered by the small noble as a friend. But instead, they were just good acquaintances. « How about you ? Is there a reason for why you exited the ballroom ? »

« -I simply wanted to enjoy the view of the gardens. » shrugged the monarch. « I was already outside when I heard someone coming to the balcony, and then saw you walk up to the railing angrily... Would it be indiscreet for me to ask what happened ? »

The goblin took a deep breath. « -Thaddeus Vanhart made an indecent proposition involving both Wilba Royle and me. » explained Evelyne, cold anger in her voice. « How he could have thought such a demand would result in anything other than my ire is beyond me."

The monarch turned his head to the goblin noble, keeping himself from chuckling. « -Really ? » Anton asked, in awe. « How could he ask such an inappropriate thing, to the daughter of his tutor, nonetheless... Thaddeus Vanhart is still your father's apprentice, am I correct ? »

« You are indeed correct, your ma... Anton. » Evelyne corrected herself. She rested her head on her arms, her anger slowly dying off. « To my discontent. To this day, I still do not understand why my father decided to keep him under his tutelage for so long... »

« -Hm... I see. » replied the monarch, looking back at the crystal. It was the kind of interrogation he couldn't really answer. But at least, his presence seemed to help his interlocutor calm down a little.

A few seconds of silence passed, with Evelyne and Anton just staring at the glowing crystal. The will-o-wisps that were visible in the front of Swansong seemed to have decided to migrate around the mansion, exploring the gardens in a quiet, shimmering dance. A colourful sight that was quite soothing to the goblin.

Anton was the first to break the silence. « -I must admit, something about this is quite intriguing, to me... » he started. « Would you mind explaining to me why Thaddeus Vanhart is your father's apprentice, and not you ? »

« -My father owed a favour to the Vanhart family. » explained Evelyne, standing up properly again. « The reason he chose to take Thaddeus as an apprentice to repay it, however, is unknown to me. »

The Zerdian monarch was perplexed. Traditionally, a noble took their first child as apprentice, and once they were taught everything they needed would they consider taking someone else under their wing. « -What an odd gesture... » replied Anton, deep in his thoughts. « Hm... Have you ever asked him for his reasons to do such a thing ? »

« -Huh... » Evelyne started thinking about a reply. Something that would explain why she didn't know anything, but... In truth, she never really had the opportunity to ask her questions. Zephirin was quite a busy man, taking care of some of the political matters of Swiftrive, as well as the Valentia's business ventures. All of these left him little time to answer his daughter's questions... And Evelyne just ended giving up on trying to ask him altogether.

« -I... Unfortunately did not have the opportunity to. » confessed the goblin, a bit embarrassed by her answer. She had hoped to give a more satisfactory one to Anton.

« -Over the course of... How long ? Five years ? » The king of Zerdia couldn't believe what Evelyne just said.

« -Over the course of... Six years, actually... My apologies... » The goblin looked away, ashamed of herself. She had given up on getting answers a long, long time ago... Perhaps for way too long.

« -My, oh my... It's been so long, and you still don't know why... Perhaps it is time to remedy this, don't you think ? » added Anton.

And the monarch was right. Learning why her father made such a decision was long overdue for Evelyne. She slowly turned her head back to the crystal, and stood silent for a few seconds. « -I... I think you're right. » she agreed. « Perhaps tonight will be the perfect opportunity. »

« -It should be. » chuckled Anton. « If your father does not have a minute for his daughter during a party, I do not see him having time for you at all... »

Evelyne sighed in response, and looked into the ballroom through the windows behind her. A few more guests had arrived and among them, probably the last few latecomers. Now seemed like the perfect time for this. « -... I will try and have a proper talk with my father. You have my gratitude, Anton. »

The monarch smiled. « -There is no need to thank me, Evelyne. The only thing I'll ask of you in return is to tell me why he did that ! You've gotten me curious... »

« -I shall keep you informed. » nodded the small noble. She then bowed to Anton again, as it was time for her to go. « I hope we will see each other again soon, Anton. »

« -I hope so too, Evelyne. I will stay here for a little bit longer. This breeze is quite nice and refreshing. » he replied. Then, not wasting any time, Evelyne walked back inside Swansong. She was determined to finally get answers.

Heading in, none of the guests seemed to pay attention to the goblin traversing the ballroom. Evelyne looked around and, not seeing Zephirin, guessed that he would still be in the great hall, probably relaxing in one of the couches. Thaddeus was nowhere to be seen either, probably gone off to clean himself up or having found a quiet corner to enjoy himself with Wilba Royle. But the goblin didn't care enough to bother looking, climbing up the stairs to her destination.

The great hall was one of the most lavish room accessible to the guests of Swansong. A room that was larger than it was long, with an high ceiling and rich decorations all around. Exquisite wooden furnitures, silky couches and beautiful tapestry, the hall was as comfortable as it was impressive. Those who didn't feel like dancing or eating could simply come here and relax with others for the evening.

There, the goblin searched again. If her father wasn't in the ballroom, surely he would still be talking with the guests here. But again, Evelyne couldn't find him. She did have the displeasure of seeing Amelia Highshroud in one of the couches, however. Who gave her a smug smile with a wave. Unwilling to deal with her at this moment, the small noble got out of the hall toward the entrance, left wondering where her father could be.

It wasn't in the old man's habit to abandon the mansion during a party. So, the only next logical place where he could be would be his office. It would be quite surprising, as it was rare that Zephirin would go there during a party, unless he had important matters to discuss with one of the guests. But since she didn't really have anywhere else to check, Evelyne thought that it wouldn't hurt to check the office.

The goblin went toward a door guarded by a singular watchman instructed not to let guests through, and got away from the public area. Evelyne walked through one of the large corridors of the mansion, the noises of the party growing more distant with every step she made. Zephirin's office wasn't too far away, in the east wing of the mansion. It was there he met visitors and associates, a quiet place far away from the ballroom and the hall.

Evelyne stood in front of the office's door. She could hear someone inside, confirming that her father was indeed in his office. There seemed to be two voices, meaning that Zephirin was meeting someone at the time, as the goblin had thought.

She raised her hand to knock on the door and... Halfway through the motion, Evelyne stopped her hand. The small noble hesitated for a second. For once, she had the ability to perhaps learn a bit more about what her father was doing. She knew it was wrong, and had been taught better than that, but... Ah, to hell with it. For this time, Evelyne wanted to sate her curiosity.

Pressing her ear against the door, the goblin started to eavesdrop on the conversation taking place in the office. She could hear her father, of course, as well as a deep, stern voice she didn't recognize.

« -Then, it is agreed. » Evelyne heard Zephirin say. « House Valentia will open its workshops and warehouses to your business venture. Hopefully, this partnership will enrich us as much as it will for you... »

« -Heh... As long as you allow us to stay, gold will flow in. I can guarantee that. Just make sure that your trade agreements with the Grimbarth stay as they are. » replied the stern voice. The goblin was perplexed. What kind of contract was her father making for the agreement with house Grimbarth to be of such importance ?

Zephirin chuckled. « -With how profitable the trade routes of house Grimbarth are, I'd be ill-advised not to keep a good relationship with them... »

« -You never know. » The man Evelyne didn't recognize audibly got up. « Now, let's go back to the hall before someone notices that we're missing. »

Hearing that last sentence, the small noble stepped away from the door. If she was caught spying, there was no doubt she would end up in more trouble than she would have liked. She then walked up to the door again as it opened, making it look like she was just arriving.

The first one to get out of the office was a giant of a man, putting Evelyne in awe at his sight. Standing at a good seven feet tall with arms thick as tree trunks and with a stern expression on his face, the man was wearing a very modest outfit, compared to the other guests. Nothing too whimsical, just a black, professional coat while his black hair was slicked back. But what the goblin noticed the most was his eyepatch, as well as his left hand. It was entirely made of crystal that seemed to move like a normal hand would.

Evelyne understood that the man must have been a forbal. Giants from the North, hailing from the cold regions even further than Fayglen. A race that lost much to the dragons of old, cursed to be born missing half of their body. Always missing an eye, an arm and a leg. So, they had to adapt, replacing their missing body parts with living crystal, sculpted to fit each forbal to perfection and give them back their limbs. Except for their missing eye.

The giant looked down at Evelyne as she stopped. His stern gaze was slightly unsettling to the goblin, but she did her best not to show anything. In fact, she looked the forbal back in the eye. The two stared at each other for a few moments, before Evelyne broke the silence. « -... Greetings, mister. »

« -Evening, kid. » replied the man, surprising the small noble with the name he called her. How could he dare call her a kid ? Unfortunately for the goblin, the forbal wouldn't stay long enough for her to reply, as he simply walked around her to head back to the great hall.

Evelyne looked at the man go, while her father got out of his office in turn. « -Evelyne ? What are you doing here, my dear ? » asked an intrigued Zephirin. He was not really expecting to see his daughter here, even more so during a party.

The goblin turned back to her father, taking a second to think about her answer. « -My apologies, father... I was looking for you, but could not see you anywhere in the hall nor the ballroom. So, my curiosity pushed me toward your office to see if you were there. I hope I did not disturb you. »

« -Not at all, actually. We were just going over the last details of a contract with mister Hulden, that you just saw passing. » nodded the old man, closing the door of his office behind him. « Can you tell me why you were looking for me ? »

« -I had something to ask you... » replied Evelyne, as she could hear the click of the door's lock. « It has been on my mind for a long time, but I have never had the opportunity to question you about it. » Zephirin seemed even more intrigued, looking back at his daughter while he put his key back into his pocket. « Why did you take Thaddeus Vanhart as your apprentice in place of me ? »

The old man looked at Evelyne for a second, in silent. Then sighed. « -My dear, you already know it was done as a favour to house Vanhart. »

« -Yes, I know about that, father. But... Why such a gift ? Wasn't I almost of age, when you repaid that favour ? » The goblin asked. Zephirin started walking back to the great hall, and Evelyne followed him along.

« -You were almost of age, indeed. » confirmed the old man. « But I owed much to the Vanhart. And taking their first son as my apprentice was the best way I could repay them for such a thing. »

What could the Vanhart have done for her father that he would repay them with such a big favour, giving away the place that was supposed to be rightfully hers ? Evelyne wasn't satisfied with the answer, and decided to press the matter. « -Father... I understand that. The question I am asking is... What did they do, precisely ? »

Zephirin stopped in the middle of the corridor, to the goblin's surprise. She stopped in turn, looking up at her father confused, as he sighed. « -Evelyne. » he started, with a sterner tone. « There is not much more to explain that you're in need of knowing. I may have taken Thaddeus as my apprentice, but did you not receive an education of your own ? »

« -Well, I did, but- »

« -But there is nothing left to say. » The old man cut her off. « The only thing you should know is that house Vanhart did something that saved house Valentia... And as such, not repaying them would have been a big embarrassment to our family. Now, let's get back to the ballroom. And I don't want to hear any more questions. »

Frustrated, Evelyne wanted to argue and try to push the discussion further, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Zephirin was too stubborn and wouldn't give her any more answers, as he always did. « -Very well, father. » she replied. Unsatisfied with the result of the discussion.

The two of them headed back to the great hall in silence. Evelyne was deep in her thoughts, thinking about a way she could get her questions answered without her father dismissing her in the sort. House Vanhart would not be of much help either, so she couldn't consider them an option either...

Then, it sprung to her like a revelation. The goblin knew every favour, every venture, every expense of Zephirin were recorded and consigned in registers stored in his office. If she wanted answers, this would be the place to get as much information as she wanted. The difficult part would be to get her hands on the key... Evelyne knew her father always kept it with him, making it difficult to access the room without his knowledge.

But the goblin was determined. She had turned eighteen this year, and as such, had become an adult. She had the right to know, especially if she were to lead house Valentia after her father. And Evelyne knew she would find a way to get the answers she wanted.


End file.
